A Tale of Two Assassins
by Capsized
Summary: Hinata leads the life of a pro assassin, but what happens when her past is brought up in the form of a young man? PS. THIS IS NOT A SasukeHinata
1. A Tale of Two Assassins

"Target is 5 meters and closing"

"Roger that"

A girl of about 15 years slowly leveled her SM347 rifle. She had short black hair with two locks on either side of her face. She was wearing baggy jeans and a tank top. The most interesting aspect about her was her eyes. They were snow white and had no irises. Lying down on top of a roof, her rifle tip hanging over the edge, she was listening to a headset.

"Three feet, two feet, one. Target has entered the perimeter."

She pulled the trigger. A shot rang out. The target, a man who had just walked around the corner of a building, slumped over onto his face.

"Verifying" The girl with the rifle zoomed in on the body. "Target confirmed"

"Good work Hinata. Security personnel will arrive in one minute, tops."

The girl on the roof stood up briskly and started disassembling her rifle. Putting the parts into her backpack, she walked to the emergency staircase and stared descending. Once on the ground again, she took off her headset and put it into her backpack. Then, she exited the alley that she had ended up in and started walking down the sidewalk, completely unnoticed by the people around her.

_--Flashback--_

'_Come on One-chan! Lets go!' her little brother shouted._

_It was his first day school and he had been so excited. He was 7 at the time and she had been ten. She held his hand as they walked towards his new school. Their father had transferred here because of his job and they had joined new schools. As they neared the school she saw her father pull up by the curb in his black car. She started walking over there and she pulled her little brother with her. Her father, dressed in a black suit and sunglasses stepped out of the car. Two other men in similar suits got out with him._

'_Father?' she asked, slowing her pace and stopping._

_Her father said nothing but stepped towards them, the other two men flanking him._

'_Unhand your brother' one of the men said. She backed up._

'_Dad? What's going on?' she asked, frightened. She instinctively put her little brother behind her. Her father pulled out a gun._

'_DAD!'_

'_It is your own fault' he said. Then he pulled the trigger._

Hinata woke up in bed sweating. Sighing she slumped back onto her futon and looked at the ceiling.

_It's been five years since the incident, why am I thinking about it now?_

Shaking her head she got up and went over to her kettle where she put on a pot of tea. Returning to her room she went over to her computer. Turning it on, she waited until the screen popped up then signed on AIM. She smiled as she started talking to Ino and Sakura, fellow assassins. She told them about last nights hit and they congratulated her. Getting up she went into the kitchen and turned off the stove. Pouring herself a cup of tea she went back and sat down next to the computer. Ino was talking about her date with Shikamaru. He had taken her to see a movie but fell asleep in the middle of it. Sakura was talking about her date with Sasuke as well. He had brought her to dinner and then a movie. In the middle of the movie he put his arm around her and they cuddled (Hinata had a hard time seeing Sasuke cuddling with anyone, but hey). Sasuke then drove her home and they kissed on her doorstep in a "romantic way" while her roommates (including Ino and Tenten) laughed at them from the balcony.

Hinata said goodbye to them and yawned. _God, I'm bored_ she thought. Sighing, she grabbed her gym bag and shoved a water bottle in it. Grabbing her keys and her iPod, she walked out of the door to her apartment. Stopping on the third floor, Hinata rapped on the door of her friend's apartment.

"Temari! Lets go to the gym."

The door creaked open and Hinata saw a pair of eyes peer out at her before the door swung open. Temari was a blonde girl with two rows of three "ponytails" going down the back of her head. She was wearing a short skirt and a blouse and she had a cup of coffee in her hand. She looked tousled.

"Yeah sure. One sec."

Temari walked back into her apartment. She turned a corner and a few seconds later the blouse and skirt she had just been wearing went flying into the middle of the room landing next to the several pizza boxes and empty sushi dishes. Temari emerged from her bedroom wearing a pair of shorts, a T-Shirt and carrying an iPod.

"Ready"

They walked down the flight of stairs and into the hallway. They jogged down to the gym talking about the complications of modern day guns and the like. Entering the gym they went to the treadmills and started jogging. Hinata jogged steadily but her mind was elsewhere.

_--Flashback—_

_She woke up in a strange room. The walls were all the same light blue color. She coughed and felt blood on her lips._

_This must be some kind of hospital. What happened to aniki? With this thought she sat up. She could immediately feel a sharp pain in her abdomen. With a flash, she remembered._

_Aniki!_

_A nurse walked over to her. _

'_How do you feel?'_

'_Fine,' she rushed 'where's the little boy I was with?'_

'_There was no little boy. You were alone when the ambulance came.'_

_She barely heard the last words before she slipped back into unconsciousness._

"Hey," said Temari "I said what do you think of the hottie over there."

"W-what?" she stammered, momentarily disoriented. Temari sighed impatiently.

"Over there," she said, looking pointedly at a young man slouched against the far wall.

He had raven black hair that was spiked back with a few locks falling down in front of his face. His eyes had a red tinge to them. Glancing up, he noticed Hinata and their eyes met.

Tell me if I should continue.


	2. A Tale of Two Assassins 2

Last Chapter: He had raven black hair that was spiked back with a few locks falling down in front of his face. His eyes had a red tinge to them. Glancing up, he noticed Hinata and their eyes met.

She saw him and stopped running (as in she did not just stop running and fall off, she pressed the button…). She grabbed her head and looked down, squeezing her eyes shut.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Unfortunately. I do own this story, however. (A/N big woop)

_Flashback_

_Her little brother turned around and smiled at her. _

'_Come on! Push harder!' She smiled and pushed him harder. The swing he was on swung so far to the top that it almost went over. On its way back down her little brother fell off and hit the hard-packed dirt under the swings._

'_ANIKI!' she cried, rushing over. He got up unsteadily with her help and smiled at her._

'_I'm fine.' He said, blood oozing out of the corner of his mouth. She smiled tearily and hugged him close. She laughed just to laugh and be with her little brother, the one person she loved over all._

"Are you alright?" She awoke to see Temari's anxious face looking down on her.

"Yeah." She said groggily. 'What happened?'

"We were jogging together, then you saw some incredibly hot, gorgeous guy-if I don't say so myself…-and you grabbed your head and collapsed…It was actually kinda scary…"

"What happened to the guy? The guy that you said was a 'hottie' or something."

"Calm down…We're in a public place…" Hinata looked up to see half of the gyms occupants surrounding them with a range of emotions, from worried to curious to one guy who was laughing hysterically for no apparent reason.

"The 'hottie' left. He checked if you were okay then left."

"Wait, did he say his name?"

"Chill, girl. He told me to call this number if you needed any help at all." She said, producing a cell number on a card. Hinata grabbed the card and stood up shakily. Temari looked at her with a worried expression.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked, putting her hand to Hinata's forehead.

"Yeah." Hinata said, now impatient, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Look, I'll call you later I have to go right now."

And with that Hinata grabbed her bag and ran out of the gym, her mind racing.

_Could it actually be him? After all these years…I thought he was dead!_

Her cell phone chose that brilliant moment to buzz in her gym bag. She stopped and rustled around for it before pulling it out and checking the caller: The Boss. She opened it and confirmed who it was when she heard the voice from the speaker.

"Your next target has been confirmed. The picture of him has been texted to you." Click (A/N click as in end of call. The asterixes are there for fun XD)

_She checked the picture that had been sent to her. She stopped walking. This was not good. Information scrolled across her screen. Name, age, address, and many other things that assassins have to know._

She was running down the street when she saw her car. And something on the windshield. A ticket-like something.

"DAMMIT!!!!!"

Several passerby were startled so suddenly that they dropped whatever they had in their hands. Such as coffee. The whole situation would have been incredibly funny had she not been pissed. She got in the car and pulled out. She didn't bother to check her mirrors until she was on the highway speeding to her house. She looked into the mirror and froze. There was a man there. The same on that was in the gym.


	3. A Tale of Two Assassins 3

Lol. Just a comment to all of the people out there that want me to write longer chappies: I'm sorry. I started this a while ago and I just got back into it so I'm having a hard time getting back into the flow, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't be hatin'.

Last Chapter: There was a man there. The same on that was in the gym.

_The gunshot tore through the air and she felt a pain in her abdomen like a fire had just been ignited there. As she fell to the ground she remembered hearing her brother's voice calling her name then a door slammed and the screeching of tires rent the air. After that the students had all gone quiet. They had heard the shot. She could feel the blood trickling down her hand from the wound. She tried desperately to crawl to the door of the school. Children rushed out of the building and screamed when they saw her. She needed to tell them. Her brother had been kidnapped. But she could not put a voice to the words in her throat. And with that she lapsed into unconsciousness._

_After the kidnapping she had recovered in a small hospital not far from her school. No one knew of her little brother. It was as though he didn't exist. As she lay in the hospital in the middle of one night, a nurse came in and put something over her mouth. She remembered waking up in a dark room with a seat in the middle_ (A/N typical mysterious hangout, sorry 'bout the whole stereotypical assassin crib). _The man in the chair swiveled around to face her. He had silvery-white hair that stuck up out of a bandana he was wearing. He had on a black pinstripe suit and a tie with guns on it. His legs crossed, he looked at her and said, "Do you want to find your brother?" She had no idea who he was but she felt the pain in her abdomen and remembered the blood on her hand. And that was when she realized that she would do everything she could to find him. The man in the chair gave her a new hope._

Now it seemed as though she had finally completed that goal. She slowed down and appraised him as he appraised her. They had a stare down that was only broken by a beeping car horn. She calmly gave the offending vehicle a scratch on its side and looked back into the mirror.

"Are you…" she began but was cut off by his abrupt answer:

"Yes."

She sat there, turning the wheel and digesting this information. No tears. No big "I'm so happy"'s. The emotion was mutual. She took the right exit and drove to her apartment. They got out and she let him into her flat. As he walked ahead of her she noticed a gun, conveniently tucked into the back of his pants, gangster style. She sighed. He was in the same mess she was. Suddenly she grabbed the gun from his pants and pointed it at the back of his head. "Explain. Now."

"So it's true what I've heard. You really are an assassin. And a top rate one too. We have much to discuss. About our pasts." He spoke in very abrupt sentences that stated things and did not imply anything at all. He looked at the gun in her hand and said "Do you really plan on shooting me?"

"If you don't start talking, yes."

"I'm your freakin' brother!!"

"Now I know that you are." And with that she lowered the gun. (A/N a little cheesy brother sister-relationship going on there P). They sat down at her table and he explained what had happened to him after he had been kidnapped.

_He had been forced into the car and driven off. He could not believe what was happening. His own father had just shot his sister and kidnapped him. He looked out the back window and saw his sister lying there. "Ne-chan!!! He cried before he was dragged down into his seat and slapped by the big man next to him._

"_Shut him up back there." his father said harshly before rolling up the sound-proof divider between the back seat and the front seats. The trauma of what was happening began to sink in around him. All the men there had guns. He had seen them often on T.V. in crises just like this. He cried himself to sleep, the sounds of mid-morning traffic all around him._

XD I love writing cliff hangers. They make people come back for more every time (at least they're supposed to). Anyway. The next chapter will come out soon-ish I'm not sure when. Over my X-mas break I'll write a lot. R&R


	4. A Tale of Two Assassins 4

_The car took a sharp left and he was slammed against his seat. He blinked away the grogginess he felt and sat up. As the car slowed down he looked outside the window and realized that it was nighttime. They slowed to a stop and he could hear gravel crunching beneath the tires. His door opened and one of the two men in the car dragged him out by his arm. Looking at him with contempt, the man slammed the door and walked him inside an upper-class apartment building. Gold lining gleamed at him from the walls and he saw his reflection in it. He was tousled and covered in blood that was not his. His sister's. _

_The man lifted him up and tossed him into the open elevator. The button for the pent house had already been pressed. He was scared. He curled himself up in the corner, hugging his knees tightly to his chest and kept his eyes on the door. After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened and he found himself looking out on an incredibly technological apartment. Large screens seemed to cover every inch of the wall and the colors silver and black were in no short supply. Underneath all of this was a black Persian rug with strange story-like designs on it. Despite his predicament his curiosity overcame him and he stood up and walked into the room._

_As soon as he stepped inside, the elevator doors closed behind him and he saw the elevator travel back down to the number 1 on the wall. He walked around the room until he found a small seat about his height sitting before a large screen. He clambered onto the seat and looked at the screen again. The font in the middle read: __**Touch Screen To Begin**__. He put his hand on the screen and a video of a man appeared. He looked closer and recognized the man as his Uncle, a man he had thought was dead since he was 4._

"_Welcome to our organization. I am sorry for the forceful way in which you were taken from your life but believe me, it was necessary. In private, you may call me Uncle but in front of others you must refer to me only as Shakespeare. As part of our organization, you will no longer be referred to as Sasuke but rather as Romeo. The reason for this may never be revealed to you but it is a necessary precaution. Good luck along your path."_

The screen went black once again. His small mind could not comprehend all of this. With no sound, he slumped back on his chair and fell asleep again.

"After that, my story is pretty much the same as yours I guess. Every day I had training in Martial Arts, the use of guns—basically the tricks of being an assassin. Then last week I got a new assignment."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a picture of Hinata with the words 'Codename: Juliet. Location: Unknown. Time to kill: 2 months'. Her expression was one of surprise.

"Funny, that. I got one of those too." She pulled out her cell phone and, after unlocking it, she handed it to Sasuke. He looked down at his picture with mild surprise and read the words attached to the bottom of it. 'Codename: Romeo. Location: Unknown. Time to kill: 1 week and 3 days.'

"Romeo and Juliet…" he smirked, "Very original."

"Yeah, I thought so too," she replied.

"Wow…So. What to do now?"


	5. A Tale of Two Assassins 5

I have noticed a strange lacking in the amount of "A/N" comments in my story after the first 1 or 2 chapters. Going with this trend I will maintain absolute "silence" throughout this next chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: **I **_**do **__**not**__ own_ Naruto_ so__** don't **__**sue**_** me. (**please

He peered around the corner of the building his back was against. It was a large factory, long out of use and run down. There was no one in the next alley. Staying low, he ran across the open space and crouched down again. A minute ticked by. He slid the clip out of his handgun and replaced it with a new one. They were both full but the simple motion calmed his nerves. He slid the clip into the side pocket of his combat boots. Putting the handgun barrel first into the back of his jeans, he slid the back of his white hoodie over it and stepped out of the alley. No one was in sight. At one end of the alley was a tall metal fence with a hole near the bottom of it. At the other end there was the main street in the city. Taking one last look over his shoulder he began to jog towards the street.

A mile away, Juliet sat in the black SUV with her uncle right beside her. He wore no expression whatsoever and she had no idea what was behind those polarized sunglasses. They rode in silence for another half a mile. Eventually, the car stopped and they both got out. The driver pulled away as soon as the door was closed. She decided to open the conversation up:

"I found the target."

"Good, good. Nothing less than what I expected of you" he replied sounding pleased. He noticed that she looked bulkier but he kept it to himself.

"Why?" she asked. He stopped walking.

"Why what?"

"Everything."

"My dear, I'm sure I have no idea what you're-"

"He's my brother!" she finally exclaimed and looked down. When she looked back up, there was a tear running down her face. He noticed her reaching into her back pocket.

"Don't do anything that you might—" Once again he was cut off, this time by the barrel of her gun pointing at his face. With unparalleled speed, the three men in black suits reacted. One leaped forward and knocked her off of her feet while the other two drew their guns and leveled their barrels at her face. Quickly they dragged her into an alleyway. Collecting his glasses, her uncle looked around then stepped into the alley with them.

Grabbing her by her hair he forced her to look up at him and then slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground and as she got up, she saw a person crouched at the end of the alley. The last thing she heard were two small noises as there was an impact on her chest and she fell to the ground once again, this time in a spatter of blood.

Romeo stood up and let the clip slide out of the gun. As he walked towards the four men, he removed the silencer and put the assortment of gun parts into a silk bag that was slipped into the pocket of his white hoodie. He carefully stepped over the body and checked for a pulse. With a look of disgust he moved away and looked up at his uncle:

"Mission accomplished sir." 'Shakespeare' looked down at the body, but there was no remorse on his face.

"Good work. I'll have you payed by-" Once again he was cut off. Another gunshot rent the air. He and Sasuke stared at each other for another second before Sasuke slumped to his knees and then fell on the ground next to his dead sister. Shakespeare and his three men looked around. Another bullet hit the ground not a foot away from Shakespeare's foot. No one bothered with the corpses in their rush out of the alley. There was a screeching of car wheels and the smell of a diesel engine before the night returned to silence. The two bodies were spread eagled on the ground next to each other. Nearby, a bird chirped.

A while later, a car pulled up next to the alleyway and Temari stepped out. She walked over to the corpses and squatted down next to them.

"Need a lift?" she asked. One of the bodies groaned then they both sat up.

"I'm stiff from lying there so long. You took your time getting here," Hinata said. She and Sasuke pulled off the bloodstained vests they were wearing underneath their clothing.

"That food dye works really well," Sasuke commented, looking at his bloodstained clothing. Temari helped them both up and they got into her Prius Hybrid and drove away.


End file.
